Chapter 318
Chapter 318 is titled "Closure". Cover Page Volume: 34 Pg.: 31 Gedatsu's Accidental Blue-Sea Life Vol. 4: "The Digger's Dream is a Hot-Spring Island!!" Short Summary Foxy falls in the ocean, the landing point outside the battle field. Luffy and the Straw Hats celebrate. Later on, Luffy wakes up not remembering the result of the fight, until being told by Zoro. Foxy attempts to attack Luffy by shaking his hand and then do an overhead throw, but fails. Luffy claims Foxy's flag as his prize and gives him a newly re-designed one made by himself. Luffy and the crew then head over to Tonjit and Shelly and chat with them. A strange man known as Admiral Aokiji appears and comments on Nico Robin's growth into a fine woman. Long Summary Itomimizu shockingly announces that his boss has been sent flying into the sky. The rest of the Foxy Pirates are surprised too. Foxy then lands into the sea and loses the third round of the Davy Back fight thus ending his 920 win streak. Itomimizu declares Luffy as the winner. The Straw Hats celebrate over their captain's victory. Meanwhile the Foxy Pirates rush to save Foxy as their captain continues to sink into the sea. The Straw Hats rush to Luffy's side. Usopp continuously pokes Luffy out of joy for his victory which causes Chopper to yell at him because he's poking the captain too hard and asks if he's trying to kill him. Sanji and Nami make a passing comment about how Luffy's afro supposedly made their captain strong. Luffy then suddenly wakes up and asks his crew whether or not he had won the Davy Back fight. Zoro tells him to relax and assures him that he won. Luffy lies his head back down on the ground in relief. The rest of the crew is relieved as well. Foxy then appears and comments that Luffy had ruined his record. He extends his hand and tells him not bad. Luffy extends his hand as well which causes Porche and Hamburg to chuckle. All of a sudden, Foxy grabs Luffy's arm and attempts to do an overhead throw, but fails because Luffy's arm just stretches thanks to his Gomu Gomu no Mi abilities. Foxy gives up and yells to get the whole thing over with. Itomimizu declares that Luffy gets to choose a new crew member from the Foxy Pirates since he was the victor. Luffy doesn't choose any crew member, but instead he chooses to take the Foxy Pirates' flag which surprises them. Sanji yells at Luffy telling him that he should pick Gina instead. Luffy refuses, which relives Nami. Foxy calls Luffy evil for robbing them of their pride. Luffy responds by saying that he just wants the flag, not the sail because otherwise they wouldn't be able to leave. This causes the Foxy Pirates to call Luffy thoughtful until they realize that their jolly roger is in their sail as well and yell at Luffy because they think that he's only pretending to be nice to them. Luffy then tells them that he will erase the jolly roger on their sail and give them a new one. This causes Foxy to say that he is so nice. Luffy finishes the new jolly roger, but the Foxy Pirates are depressed by it because it was horribly designed. Luffy mistakes their depression for happiness and thinks they're so grateful despite them saying otherwise. Meanwhile Porche chases Chopper. Usopp is happy by the fact that the Going Merry is free again. The Foxy Pirates depart on the Sexy Foxy, with their captain declaring that he will get revenge on the Straw Hats one day. Afterwards, the Straw Hats go to check up on Tonjit and Shelly. Luffy happily announces to the two that they defeated the Foxy Pirates which causes them to smile. Chopper then tends to Shelly's injuries. Nami offers to give Tonjit and Shelly a ride on the Going Merry so that the two can reunite with their clan. However, Usopp says that the ten islands are actually the same and that they can't use the log pose to point to them individually. Tonjit tells them that's it okay and that he can wait. He goes to get the crew some food when he suddenly bumps into a very tall man who is sleeping while standing up. The man wakes up, asking who they are, a sentiment the Staw Hats mutually share. However, they notice Robin has fallen to the ground with a terrified expression upon seeing him. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy grow concerned and prepare themselves for battle. The man turns out to be one of three Marine admirals, Admiral Aokiji. He comments that Robin has grown into a fine woman. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Luffy wins the Davy Back Fight. *Luffy takes the Foxy Pirates' Jolly Roger and replaces it with the re-designed flag done by himself. *The rest of the Straw Hats meet Tonjit and Shelly. *Admiral Aokiji appears for the first time. *Nico Robin knows who Aokiji is and is afraid of him. Characters Anime Episodes *Episode 219 (p. 2-17) *Episode 226 (p. 18-19) Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 318 de:Heikai it:Capitolo 318